


Except for the Ghosts

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Child Death, Childbirth, F/M, Forced Marriage, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Vampire Turning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ihre Kinder veränderten sie, ob sie gelebt haben oder nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except for the Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Mutterschaft und Darla – da liegt ein Widerspruch, der ergründet werden will. Der Stil ist vielleicht verwirrend, aber ich wollte Gegenwart und Vergangenheit nicht klar voneinander abgrenzen, der Wirkung wegen. Spoiler bis zu AtS 3x09 Lullaby.

_The gods visit the sins of the fathers upon the children._  
_Euripides_

_A gutter full of rain,_   
_An empty picture frame,_   
_A house out at the edges of the city._   
_Never noticing the war_   
_'Till it's right there at your door_   
_And suddenly your hands are bloody._   
_~David Gray – Gutters full of Rain~_

**1597**

Du warst ein Mädchen. Dreizehn und verängstigt. Allein in einer fremden Welt. Deine Eltern dahingerafft von den Pocken und deine kleine Schwester davon für immer gezeichnet. Du warst zu jung, um das Land allein zu bebauen auf das du Anspruch hattest.

Du warst alt genug für einen Ehemann und du hast versucht eine gute Ehefrau zu sein.

Das Scheitern lag vor dir, aber du hattest noch Träume, die einen weißen Zaun einschlossen. Die das Aufstehen vor der Sonne erträglich machte. Das Melken, Backen, Kochen und Bestellen der steinigen Äcker ohne Ochsengespann. Du scheutest dich nicht vor der harten Arbeit, nur vor grabschenden Hände in deinem Ehebett und glaubst heute, dass er es hätte besser wissen müssen.

Er war dreimal so alt wie du und du kannst dich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, ebenso wenig an den des weinenden Mädchens, das zerschlagen in den Laken lag.

Du denkst, dass sie im selben Jahr gestorben ist.

Nachdem sie gerade so die Hochzeitsnacht überstanden hatte.

**1599**

Du warst schwanger und alt genug, um zu erkennen, dass deine Wahl eines Gatten eine verflucht schlechte gewesen war. Er wieder betrunken von dem mühsam Ersparten. So verdammt wütend, dass du nicht mehr all deinen Aufgaben nachgehen konntest. Taugenichts, Lustmolch und Schlimmeres. Etwas schleimig Ekliges, das dich um den Schlaf brachte. In dein Bett kroch und dich unterjochte.

Deine Beichten waren noch herzerweichend offen. Das Ohr deines Priesters nicht.

Die Gretchenfrage solltest du dreihundert Jahre später kennen lernen, Religion war noch Teil deines Lebens. Du schufst Raum für einen Gott, der dich in diesem Leben prüfte, bis dein Mann dich solange in den Bauch trat, bis das ungeborene Leben in dir sich entschied, dass diese Welt zu brutal war. Deine Schwester kümmerte sich um dich in den Tagen, als du vom Fieber heimgesucht wurdest und meintest, dass du bei lebendigem Leib verbranntest.

Der Scheiterhaufen deines Versagens lichterloh flackerte.

Du wärst deinem Sohn gerne gefolgt und deine Hand liegt auf deinem geschwollenen Bauch.

_Warum lässt du mich nicht allein?_

Der Tritt gegen deine Rippen entlockt dir ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und du versuchst zu vergessen, wie viele Geschwister auf dieses Balg im nächsten Leben warten, die es nicht in dieses schafften.

**1600**

Du hattest getötet.

Dreimal durch Unterlassen, aber wer wertet diesen feinen Unterschied außer Gott?

Du warst siebzehn und Witwe. Du hättest ihm sagen können, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, besoffen die Ziegel auf dem glitschigen Schiefer auszutauschen. Stattdessen hattest du auf den unweigerlichen Sturz gehofft und ihn bekommen.

Das einzige Stoßgebet, was je von Ihm erhört wurde.

Noch immer ältere Schwester und du erinnerst dich an Elizabeth. Jede Familie hatte eine davon und die jungfräuliche Königin Namensgeberin nicht nur der Kolonie in der ihr lebtet. Hochschwanger, gramgebeugt, wie sie durch ihre Wehen kämpfte und die Pockennarben ihr die letzte Spur von Schönheit abknüpften. Sie verbraucht aussah und nicht nur wegen deines gescheiterten Eheunterfangens.

Er war nicht nur in deinem Bett heimisch gewesen und sie starb im Kindbett.

Ihr Name brennt in deiner Erinnerung, so wie ihre Stirn unter deiner Handfläche. Findest seine kühle Hand und du starrst Angel an, der versucht seinen Kopf um das Leben in deinem Bauch zu wickeln. Du willst ihn fragen, ob dies dein Ende ist, doch diese Anwandlung ist dir fremd. Darla versichert sich nicht und du bist sie. Die Illusion, die in diesem heruntergekommen Haus geboren wurde, in dem Augenblick als deine Schwester ihr Leben aushauchte. Der eisige Frühlingssturm durch jede ungeschützte Nische drang und du zitternd auf deinen Knien warst mit einem zu leisen Bündel Leben in deinen Armen.

Du warst es müde, dich für Nichts abzurackern.

Und die Hölle konnte nicht soviel schlimmer sein, als alles zu verlieren, was für dich Familie war. Du begrubst sie auf dem neuen Dorffriedhof und hast ihre Kerze in den nächsten neun Jahren angezündet, ohne Glauben. Aus Prinzip.

Ihre getaufte Tochter folgte zwei Tage später trotz deines Bemühens.

Du hast Gott nicht nach dem Warum gefragt. Hattest mit Ihm ebenso abgeschlossen.

**1601**

Du warst am Verhungern. Anfang Januar und deine Vorräte aufgebraucht. Deine altersschwache Kuh von einem Schuldeintreiber weggeführt. Für die Saufgelage deines Mannes und nicht die Hebamme deiner toten Schwester. Die Hühner ebenso aufgegessen, wie die restliche Nahrungsmittel. Du wolltest Gnade und bekamst ein Angebot. Der Dorfpriester und seine reich gedeckte Tafel. Es ist nicht so verwunderlich, dass du deinen Hass auf die Kleriker durch die Jahrhunderte aufrecht halten konntest.

Er war kein netter Mann. Aber du warst satt für vier Monate und willig.

Die Blessuren wohl mehr innerlich, als äußerlich. Denn der nächste Freier war ein Zimmermann und du fordertest seinen Dienst ein. Dein leckes Dach nach anderthalb Jahren endlich repariert und nicht nur notdürftig geflickt.

Und alles fiel unentwirrbar zusammen, wie ein Haufen Totholz.

Bis zu dem Ende deines menschlichen Lebens solltest du nicht mehr auf ein Bettlerbrot angewiesen sein oder frieren. Du warst eine Hure, nur erschien das nicht wie ein scharlachrotes Mark sondern ein weicher Purpurmantel. Frauen waren rar und Willige noch viel seltener.

Ein fairer Handel, in dem dein Wert mit jedem Mal gesteigert wurde.

Da war Luxus in deinem selbst gewählten Fall. Dass du es nicht auf eine weitere Ehe hast ankommen lassen, war vielleicht dein einziges Eingeständnis, dass du dem schwachen Geschlecht selbst in diesem neuen Land angehörtest.

Diese Bitterkeit ist nie gestorben, war Teil von Darla. Der Kosename durch den Meister besiegelt, aber du warst schon zuvor der Darling gewesen bevor du zur Teuersten wurdest und du versuchst dich noch immer an deinen echten zu erinnern.

_Weißt du, warum ich dich nie vor Kirchen gestoppt habe?_ Angel senkt beschämt den Kopf und du packst aufgebracht sein Kinn, _Wer war wohl mein erster Freier, mein Junge? Und du brauchst noch immer Seinen Segen? Wenn Er noch nicht einmal Seine eigenen Kutten im Griff hat. Sieh dir an, was Er uns eingebrockt hat._

Die Überraschung in seiner Miene wandelt sich in Resignation, _Wir haben es verdient._

Das trockene Klatschen der Ohrfeige hallt durch sein Schlafzimmer und seine Miene versteinert sich. Du willst keine Gnade und er hat keine Lösung für dein Dilemma. Rollst dich auf die Seite und starrst die verschwimmende Wand an, bis das kontrollierte Schließen der Tür erklingt. Ignorierst den Schwarzen, so wie es dir hundert Jahre später in der Oberschicht gelehrt wurde und weinst in die Kissen, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Deine Arme schließen sich um die Monstrosität, die vor knapp neun Monaten deine Taille gewesen war.

_Gottverdammt soll er sein und du. Auch du, mein Sohn._

**1607**

Du warst unabhängig und bald reich, darin lag deine Stärke.

Du konntest mit einem Blick aus halbgesenkten Lidern ausgehungerte Männer in die Knie schicken, die nur für eine halbe Stunde deine weibliche Gesellschaft besitzen wollten. Die Siedlung bekam einen Namen, Jamestown und du dein eigenes Ankleidezimmer mit Zofe und passender Garderobe.

Farbenprächtig und schillernd, ein Paradiesvogel im hölzernen Käfig.

Es waren gute Zeiten für dein Geschäft. Konkurrenzlose auf dem Niveau, das du betrieben hast. Dass du dir ein Bad nach jedem Kunden gegönnt hast, war teure Extravaganz und trieb deinen Preis weiter hoch. Es waren gute Jahre, die drei frühen Fehlgeburten nicht von dir eingeleitet und vielleicht war das der erste Hinweis, was in dir wuchs.

Penicillin noch Jahrhunderte entfernt und deine Symptome schleichend.

Du denkst heute noch, dass du dir Syphilis von deinem Gelöbnis eingefangen hast und nicht deinem Gewerbe.

Es war die Art Humor mit der Gott dich Zeit deines Lebens behandelte.

Deine geballten Fäuste pressen sich gegen deine Augenhöhlen, bevor du dich zur Seite drehst, um wenigstens halbwegs bequem zu liegen. Deine Finger massieren deine Schläfe in der vagen Hoffnung, dass die Kopfschmerzen aufhören und die Erinnerungen.

Ist Nummer Sechs lebensfähig?

Du kannst nicht daran glauben, nicht nach vierhundert Jahren Dunkelheit, die erst mit deinem Tod an übernatürlichen Glanz gewannen. Du spürst, dass eine Zeit am Auslaufen ist und deine ist unbegrenzt. Ist das ewig Böse, was in Gassen lauert und mit einem verführerischen Lächeln lockt vom rechten Weg abzukommen.

Teufelswerk.

_Warum stirbst du nicht einfach, mein Junge?_

_Diese Welt ist nichts für dich, Nummer eins hat es dir vorgemacht, folge ihm ins Licht der ungetauften Seelen für die Wiedergeburt, wenn der Jüngste Tag näher gerückt ist._

Kannst beinahe die Zeit fühlen, die wie Sand durch deine Finger rinnt und die Hand, die abwesend über die Schwellung streicht, wird von dir eingebremst.

_Stirb doch. Bitte._

**1609**

Du warst mächtig in deinem Anfang. Rücksichtslos und frei. Sein wildes Childe.

Sein Stolz, die Sonne in deiner Existenz und soviel heller als all die Jahre zuvor. Du warst stark und majestätisch. Als Elite etabliert auch in der alten Welt und deine Blutlinie eröffnete dir Ballsäle und Huldigungen auch wenn er die Unterwelt vorzog. Große Reden schwang, die du mit der Begeisterung eines Kindes in dich aufgesaugt hast.

Verwischter Vaterersatz, finster und streng, doch soviel aufmerksamer als jeder Mann zuvor. Er mochte dich. Deinen Spieltrieb und die Koketterie, die du verinnerlicht hattest. Dein Charisma die Sünder anzuziehen wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Er war der Priester, der dich nach dem Sakrament nicht gegen den Beichtstuhl nahm, sondern dich in die Welt hinaus führte.

Du warst schnell gelangweilt, aber nicht in seiner Gegenwart.

Ungeduldig mit einer Ewigkeit im Rücken und so ungezähmt, dass du unter Verschluss gehalten werden musstest. Zeit, um zu lernen. Lesen, Schreiben und Kultiviertheit an und für sich. Du warst nicht soviel anders als Angelus in seinem Anfang. Neugierig, arrogant und wissensdurstig.

Als du deinen Erschaffer Jahrzehnte später gefragt hast, warum du seine Favoritin warst, lenkte er deinen Blick auf sein Gefolge und flüsterte, _Weil ich dir zutraue, dass du mich überleben kannst, im Gegensatz zu denen._

Die Traurigkeit war fundamental für ein seelenloses Wesen.

Dein Meister behielt Recht und doch nicht. Du hattest noch zwei Tode vor dir und bist noch immer auf dieser Erde. Eltern sollten ihre Kinder nicht überleben und dein Herz verkrampft sich instinktiv. Du denkst, dass es dein eigener Überlebenswillen ist, der sich zurückmeldet und das Ticken der Uhr ein Stockwerk unter dir in Wesleys Büro treibt dich unaufhaltsam in den Wahnsinn.

_Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, mein Kind, wer hier stärker ist?_

_Willst du?_

_Willst du, dass ich dir die Welt zeige?_

**1753**

Du warst gefangen zwischen den Generationen. Nicht mehr jung im Geiste. Nicht alt für einen Vampir. Bereit für eine Veränderung. Die Begründung deiner eigenen Linie und die Spelunke in Galway war nichts Besonderes. Er war es nicht und du denkst heute - in dieser Sekunde mit all den Jahrhunderten dazwischen - dass es Schicksal war. Dass ein kosmischer Fingerzeig dich auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hat und deinen Blick einfing.

Er war nicht dein Sohn und trotzdem dein Nachkomme.

Du warst ein guter Sire, auch später. Auch für seine Childer, die er wie Straßenköter in die Gosse warf, um zu sehen welche überlebten. Welche stark genug waren. Welche seiner Aufmerksamkeit tatsächlich wert waren. Wechselbälger. Bastarde und der männliche Urtrieb sich zu vermehren und zu zerstören. Er war nicht so viel anders, als die verblasste Erinnerung an deinen Gatte und du hasstest ihn dafür. Ließt dich von deinen Launen führen, treiben und wenn sich eure Wege für Monate oder Jahre trennten, dann war das für dich in Ordnung.

Du hattest lange genug alleine überlebt, um seiner Gesellschaft nicht nachzutrauern.

Er kam immer zu dir zurück gekrochen.

Ließ dir Raum zum Atmen. Dafür die Aussicht zu genießen oder einfach eine Kathedrale zu bewundern. Immer aufs Neue fasziniert von der Welt und ihren Schätzen. Den glitzernden Möglichkeiten, die in der Nacht funkelnden und den Beutezügen ohne Anstrengungen. Er war der einzige deiner Kinder, der im Tod animiert war und dein Blut und dennoch nicht.

Angelus war ein poetischer Todesengel und skurriles Monster.

Etwas, das dich faszinierte und erschrecken konnte.

_Was hat dich getrieben?_ Angel blickt dich betreten an, _Damals in der Finsternis, warum konntest du nie ruhen?_

_Dein Blut._

_Nein, mein Junge, du wurdest zwar von diesem Busen erschaffen, aber etwas schlief in dir. Was habe ich in dieser Gasse geweckt? Was wird hieraus entstehen? Er zieht ebenfalls unschuldiges Blut vor und das ist nicht mein Geschmack. Das ist deiner._

_Darla._

_Es ist deiner. Er ist –_

_Was?_

_Dein._

**1898**

Du warst angewidert. Die Seele so lichterloh und versengend, dass du ihn ohne zweiten Gedanken in die Welt verstoßen hast. Du bereust nicht. Nicht deinen Versuch, die Sache mit den Zigeunern zu bereinigen, Angelus freizusetzen oder das Scheitern. Nicht seinen verstörten Abgang.

Dass du die gleiche Verwirrung empfindest in dieser dreckigen Seitengasse ist besorgniserregend. So wie der Wunsch nach Selbstaufopferung und du wehrst dich nicht gegen die Märtyrerin, die in dir erwacht. Nach vierhundert Jahren hast du endlich etwas gefunden, das es wert ist, dafür zu sterben und es ist kein Mann. Kein Glaube. Noch nicht einmal bedingungslose Liebe.

Es ist dieser Funke Leben in dir.

Der Puls, der schwächer wird und die Dunkelheit zurückkehren lässt und du warst lange genug darin, um nichts Neues zu entdecken. Du willst die Hoffnung nicht fahren lassen, dass Kinderaugen mehr sehen können als Kummer und Verwesung.

_Ich wollte dir diese Welt ersparen, aber Sturheit muss belohnt werden. Vielleicht bist du deines Glückes Schmid, ich war nur der Amboss. Dein Daddy der Hammer und die Welt unser Unterpfand._

Da ist kein Altar aufgebaut, der ein Menschenopfer fordert. Nur dich.

Du willst mutig sein und stark. Bist es vielleicht, während der Regen auf dein Gesicht trommelt und Angels undeutlich über dir schwebt. Deine Fingerknochen in seinem Griff zermalmt werden und du gibst Plattitüden von dir. Dummheiten von abverlange Versprechen, die er morgen vergessen haben wird. Dinge, über die du lachen würdest, wenn diese Seele in dir nicht deine Tränen fordern würde.

Du liebst ihn nicht, deinen Weggefährten.

Hast es nie getan, euer ewiges Hin und Her endet hier.

Dein Griff ist sicher. Gelenkt und ohne Zögern.

_Die Zukunft ist da._

_There is love -_   
_There is love to be found,_   
_While the gods are gone and the souls making sounds_   
_In the worst way._   
_~Lisa Germano – From a Shell~_


End file.
